Audi® markets a vehicle known as the A4 that includes a driver's front door having a central locking passenger control, a passenger control for operating the window lifter of the passenger door, and passenger controls for operating the window lifters of the rear doors. The rear doors also have a passenger control for operating the window lifters of the rear doors. The numerous passenger controls in this vehicle demonstrate the diversity of controls desired by motor vehicle manufacturers. That is, a driver's door may easily have up to six separate controls.
DE-U-298 10 421 discloses a passenger control for a window lifter including a plurality of sensors arranged in a line. The sensors can be pressure sensors, which are known in the field of computing as “touchpads,” or photosensitive sensors. The position of the window is controlled based on which of sensors is influenced.
DE-A-43 13 030 discloses a passenger control formed of a switch mounted on a printed circuit. The switch is influenced through an elastic “skin” of polyurethane. A rigid button can be inserted into the elastic skin.
U.S. Pat. No. U.S.-A-5,805,402 discloses an integrated assembly with various actuating controls. Actuating buttons are mounted in openings, and flexible printed circuit exhibiting tracks are located underneath the buttons. Pressure applied on the buttons causes contact between the tracks of the printed circuit.
PCT publication WO-A-01/15186 discloses a passenger switch for a motor vehicle. A breaker mounted on a printed circuit is surmounted by a mechanical element. The passenger acts on the mechanical element to actuate the switch and influence the breaker. In another example, the printed circuit has conducting pads that are connected by metalized regions under the mechanical elements.
Another example of a control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,653 which discloses a control having switches influenced through the door interior lining.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a device that provides a diverse passenger control that can be tailored to the requirements of manufacturers while at the same time reducing the diversity of the parts.